The present invention relates to electronic device accessories and, more particularly, to a storage and removal system for a stylus stored in an electronic device incorporating a touchscreen.
Electronic devices incorporating touchscreens may include a stylus as a preferred method for a user to provide input or interface with the touchscreen. A stylus may be held separately from the electronic device. For example, it may be stored in a bag, in clothing, or some other storage that may be detached from the device. This may make it inconvenient for a user to access the stylus when needed and may result in the stylus getting lost. Some electronic devices may include a storage compartment for storing the stylus. However, manual removal of the stylus from the compartment may be inconvenient and may lead a user to employ his fingers in interacting with the touchscreen, which may transfer dirt to the touchscreen.
Additionally, certain devices may be configured to allow a user to use the device either as a laptop computer or a tablet computer. An example of such dual function device may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,687,354. For these devices, it may be beneficial to have a stylus handily available when using the device as a tablet, but have the stylus out of sight when using the device as a laptop.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved system which provides convenient access to the stylus and encourages use of the stylus for touchscreen applications.